Cicatrices
by Angeni Bleiz
Summary: Un père revisite son passé pour le faire comprendre à sa fille. Un moment de tendresse. Un moment de complicité.


« Dis papa, c'est quoi ce dessin sur ton bras ? »

L'homme regarda la petite fille assise près de lui, le dévisageant avec de grand yeux bleus, identiques aux siens. Des yeux cependant imprégnés d'une pure innocence qu'il n'avait lui-même pas eu le temps de connaître. Il porta son regard sur son bras gauche, et grimaça à la vue de la marque qui y était gravée et qui, malgré les nombreux sortilèges et les nombreuses potions qu'il avait tenté, n'avait jamais disparut. Elle restait là et le resterait toujours, impeccablement intacte.

« Une erreur » répondit-il en caressant son avant bras.

Il se revoyait bien des années auparavant, observant ce même bras encore vierge. Ce bras qu'il se redoutait de voir tatoué, souillé de cette marque qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar. Il se rappelait de ce fameux été qui avait précédé sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il se souvenait de toutes ces émotions qui s'étaient emparées de lui. La peur. L'angoisse. La colère. La haine. Le dégoût. Toutes ces émotions qu'il avait ressassées pendant des mois, et qui se mélangeaient en lui jusqu'à lui donner mal au ventre. Parfois, il en devenait réellement malade, mais cela n'importait guère au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se souvenait s'être de nombreuses fois assis près de la fenêtre, à regarder distraitement au dehors, tantôt le grand jardin hostile qui marquait les limites de sa prison, tantôt les oiseaux qui passaient par là, volant joyeusement jusqu'à leur prochaine destination. Il les enviait. Il aurait tant aimé être un oiseau, être libre d'aller là où il voulait et de ne rien devoir à personne. Il s'était souvent imaginé s'enfuir loin de tout cela. Loin des Mangemorts, loin du Lord Noir, loin de la peur et de la mort. Il aurait aimé partir dans un autre pays, pourquoi pas une île où le temps serait bien plus clément qu'en Angleterre, et refaire sa vie, se faire de vrais amis, pourquoi pas trouver l'amour. Oui, il s'était bien des fois imaginé vivre une vie heureuse loin de l'Angleterre et loin de la guerre.

Mais alors il pensait à ses parents. Certes, c'était bien à cause d'eux qu'il avait été entraîné dans tout cela. À cause de la lâcheté de son père et de la soumission de sa mère, il avait grandit avec la présence de la magie noire, avec une idéologie stupide, et avec l'idée qu'il fallait toujours se soumettre à plus puissant que soit. Et qui donc était plus puissant que Lord Voldemort ? Une fois qu'il avait été choisi, il avait immédiatement prit conscience que la moindre erreur aurait un impact sur sa famille, qu' _il_ n'hésiterait pas à tuer ses parents pour le punir. Pour ensuite le tuer lui. Son père et sa mère étaient les seules personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui et qui était chères à son cœur. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas d'autre famille qui tienne à lui. Sans eux, il était seul.

Pourtant, ses parents étaient là, durant ce fameux été. Mais il pouvait encore se souvenir de cette solitude déprimante qui l'avait habité. Il restait là, seul dans sa chambre, apeuré quant à son futur incertain. Personne ne pouvait comprendre, et personne ne l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Personne n'avait essayé d'enlever ce poids qui rendait son cœur si lourds, ou de dénouer son estomac si entortillé qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi malheureux.

« Pourquoi c'était une erreur, papa ? »

La voix de la petite fille le sortit de ses sombres souvenirs, et il la souleva pour la déposer sur ses genoux, se sentant instantanément mieux à son contact. Il aimait tant l'admirer. Ses traits pâles et délicats, et ses petites joues rebondies qui lui donnaient une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Elle avait entreprit de suivre du bout du doigt les traits noirs imprimés dans la peau de son père, traçant les contours de l'horrible serpent qui s'entortillait autour du crâne.

« Parce qu'on fait tous des erreurs, chérie » Déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

Elle interrompit alors son geste pour lever les yeux vers lui.

« Même moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne pu réprimer un sourire. Malgré son jeune âge, il la trouvait d'une perspicacité incroyable, elle était brillante et d'une curiosité parfois embarrassante. Bien que cela n'ai finalement rien d'étonnant.

« Bien sûr ! »Assura-t-il. « Toi aussi tu feras des erreurs, peut-être même beaucoup. Mais je te laisserai faire tes propres choix et tes propres erreurs, et je ne t'obligerais jamais à rien. Tu seras toujours libre, Rose. »

S'il assumait ses propres erreurs, Drago Malefoy refusait de répéter celles commise par son père. Il l'avait admiré durant des années, souhaitant devenir, comme lui, un homme puissant et bien entouré. Alors il lui avait obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, et répétait, sans vraiment les comprendre, chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Mais il avait découvert que la guerre révèle les vrais caractères, et celui de son père n'était qu'une illusion, un simple personnage que Lucius lui-même croyait réel. Le vrai Lucius Malefoy avait refait surface en même temps que son Maître, et ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un lâche, un homme apeuré et soumis. Rose Malefoy n'aurait jamais un tel homme pour père. Elle grandirait comme les autres enfants , et n'aurait d'autres préoccupations que celle d'une enfant. Jamais elle n'aurait à se soucier de la pureté d'un sang, ou de la malveillance d'un sorcier. Elle ne serait jamais une enfant de la guerre, forcée de grandir trop vite pour assumer un rôle qu'elle ne comprendrait même pas. Elle resterait un petit bourgeon encore longtemps, et ne s'épanouirait pour devenir une belle fleur que le moment venu. Et même à cet instant, elle resterait toujours sa petite fleur à lui.

Il enroula l'une de ses boucles folles autour de son doigt. Elle fixait intensément la Marque des Ténèbres, ses petits sourcils froncés en signe de concentration intense. A ce moment là, elle lui rappelait tellement sa mère qu'il eu envie d'éclater de rire. Mais avant qu'il n'eut pu même esquisser un sourire,elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le dévisagea avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Et maman ? Elle aussi a une marque sur le bras. Est-ce que c'était une erreur ? »

C'est a cet instant qu'il la remarqua, adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte. Hermione les observait, le sourire au lèvres, un sourcil arqué témoignant de son vif intérêt pour la réponse qu'il s'apprêtait à donner.

« Non » Murmura-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux. « La marque de ta mère est une preuve de sa force et de son courage. Elle s'est battue pour nous.

-Nous nous sommes battus », corrigea l'intéressée en s'approchant doucement d'eux.

Elle s'accroupit auprès de Drago et Rose, et passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux rebelles de la petite fille, ses yeux chocolats rivés dans ceux de l'homme.

« Nous nous sommes battus », poursuivit-elle, « pour que tu n'aies jamais à connaître la peur, ni les ténèbres. Pour que tu n'aies jamais à connaître la guerre. »

La fillette porta son attention sur le bras autrefois blessé de sa mère. Elle déchiffra les lignes maintenant blanchâtres, creusées il y a bien longtemps par un poignard, des mains d'une femme aliénée.

« Ça veut dire quoi, Sang-de-Bourbe ? Interrogea-t-elle alors.

-C'est un très vilain mot ! Intervint-t-il. Je ne veux jamais, jamais, l'entendre de ta bouche, c'est compris ? »

Rose hocha gravement la tête, tandis qu'Hermione affichait un sourire moqueur. L'ironie de ces paroles la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'amusait, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle phrase sortir de la bouche d'un Malefoy, même sous la torture.

« Pourquoi maman a un vilain mot écrit sur le bras ? » Demanda innocemment Rose.

Drago lança un regard à celle qui avait changé sa vie. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait plus connu les sombres sentiments qui le rongeaient autrefois. Il en avait découvert d'autres. La joie. La tendresse. L'amour. Et même l'amitié avec cet imbécile de balafré et cette belette qui le suivait partout. Il n'était plus seul, et de nouvelles personnes avaient pris pour lui une importance capitale. Il n'avait pas changé, non. Il avait simplement découvert de nouvelles choses. Il serait toujours le même Drago, et ne reniait pas ce qu'il avait été. Son passé, l'enfant arrogant et insultant, l'adolescent brisé et apeuré, faisaient partie de lui. Et il refusait de les oublier.

« Parce-que la guerre laisse des cicatrices » Déclara-t-il.

Parce-que la guerre laisse des cicatrices, dans le cœur comme dans la peau.


End file.
